Celestial Nightmares
by Lady Sunlight
Summary: Chapter 4 upMamoru and Usagi want to be together but will the world let them? R
1. The Beginning

An: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its charters some Japanese person does. I got inspired to write this story after reading the story Crystal Feelings a great read by the way so thanks. So on with the show.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Usagi hurried down the streets. She didn't want to be late for her blind date that Rei set her up on. She said that she'd get along really well with him.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You'll really like him he's really nice."  
  
Sometimes that Rei could be such a baka. The only reason she was going on the date was so Rei would shut up she kept on telling her how good he was and when she asked her why she didn't just go out with him her self all what she said was that she and Chad were getting closer.  
  
"I really think he's the one".  
  
So after she said that Usagi had no choice but to go out with him.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
She really didn't trust him so she took self-defense classes and a good thing to because on her way there a guy grabbed her ass so she kicked him in the goods. As she walked on her shoes made a tick tick tick sound (AN: It's easy to how Fan Fiction can make you go crazy). When she got there Demando was sitting at her table. (Just kidding Demando annoys the hell out of me like seriously he always has wine shouldn't he be drunk or something). A man with black hair and brown almost black eyes was sitting there.  
  
"Hello I'm Mamoru. Your much more prettier than how Rei described you."  
  
At least he's polite. Usagi thought to herself as she blushed.  
  
They were going to go on another date next week. Usagi was going to cook him dinner and they were going to hang out.  
  
Next Week  
  
(Usagi's POV) I had to get dinner ready for he'd be here any minute and I still had to choose the right music but all what I had was punk rock music. So I settled with first date by Blink 182 and a song by Divt called I Hate You.  
  
"I'm as ready as I'm going to get."  
  
Then the doorbell rang I answered the door and Mamoru was standing there looking just as good as the night before. I invited him in and after dinner we got settled on the couch after half an hour we started moving closer and then we made out and my foot 'accidentally' hit the stereo and changed it to Z95.3 and on came Dido it was the perfect mood after we fell asleep when we woke up the birds were singing and the sunlight was falling on us then he told me.he had to go to work (What were you expecting they just met). After he left I let out a big sigh finally he was gone the stress of him finding my secret was gone. 


	2. The Betrayal

Hello this chapter is going to be longer than the last one and about the whole Mamoru's eyes thing I meant to put that in my story it will all fit in the later chapters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Mamoru's Point Of View) On my way to work I accidentally tripped over a kitten. When I looked at it I saw it had crescent moon on its forehead, it was a black-blue color and had no collar or I.D. it also had no I.D. tattoo. I decided to take the cat to Usagi maybe she'd be able to keep her (upon inspection I found it to be a girl). When I got to Usagi's I knocked on the door when she opened it she noticed the kitten right away.  
  
'Look at the cute kitten!"  
  
"Yea I found her, she's yours."  
  
"Really? I'll call her Luna because of the crescent moon on her forehead."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Usagi's Point Of View * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yea Rei he just came and gave me the cat. I t was so sweet but I'm scarred he might find out my secret you know that I used to married to Demando."  
  
* * * * * * * * * Mamoru's Point Of View * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was rally late after I dropped the cat off at Usagi's apartment. We had made plans to get stuff for the cat after work.  
  
"I almost got fired today because I had to drop the kitten of at your house. M y boss said the only reason he was keeping me was he couldn't find someone with my experience on such short notice." I explained to Usagi after I got off work.  
  
Oh it's al my fault I shouldn't have kept you at my house for long."  
  
She looked really sorry for me.  
  
"So are we going to get the cat things?"  
  
I said with a smile on my face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Usagi's Point Of View * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
*  
  
Mamoru looked beat when he got to my apartment, all because he wanted to be to me I think I'll make him dinner and dessert for him tonight and give him a massage. When we got to the pet store there were of course pets there and they were all so cute. I was looking at a puppy when Mamoru steered me away.  
  
"Remember what were her for Usagi?"  
  
"Yes Mamoru."  
  
We had fun anyway. He even paid for every thing.  
  
"Thanks for paying for everything Mamoru."  
  
"It's fine I mean I practically dumped the cat on you I can't expect you to pay for any of it that would be just rude."  
  
Wow he's really polite I thought to myself.  
  
"Well you can just go home and rest for about 4 hours then come over to my place and I'll have a surprise waiting for you." I said in a sexy seductive voice.  
  
When I looked at his face he looked sort of worried, puzzled and scared at the same time.  
  
"Don't worry you'll like it"  
  
He looked less puzzled but reassured.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Usagi's Friend's POV * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Usagi Hasn't been spending as much time with us as she did before she met Mamoru." A disgruntled Mina complained.  
  
"Yea she doesn't even know that Chad and me broke up because she's always with Mamoru. It's all changed since I set her and Mamoru up. (Imitating Mamoru and Usagi) "Oh Mamoru is soo nice." "Oh Usagi is soo hot." I wish they would just break up so I could go out with Mamoru and Usagi would see us more." Rei almost yelled the last sentence. "Hmm maybe I should break them up." Rei thought herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * *Usagi's Point of View * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I had to buy a new C.D. for the nights date. (She bought Shakira, Laundry Service)  
  
"This should set the feel for tonight's dinner" Usagi thought to herself. Now I just have to: make dinner set the table put the music on and change my clothes. Hmm that's just about everything and he should be here in about 5 minutes oh my god!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * Mamoru's Point of View* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rei had just called me when I was about to go to Usagi's house she sounded upset so I hurried over Usagi would understand.  
  
"Rei!" I called out when I got there "Where are you!"  
  
"I'm in the bedroom!" She called back.  
  
Maybe she fell and can't get up I thought to myself but when I got there that was definitely not the case. Her bedroom was not the same as last time I was in it. (This is after Rei and Mamoru were dating) Rei was laying sideways on her bed in very reveling lingerie and had candles lit (Far away from the bed safety first kids) with rose pedals around her and a long steamed rose in her mouth.  
  
"Um um Rei it looks like your waiting for someone so I'll just leave." I stammered.  
  
"Yes your him." She said in a seductive voice.  
  
"Well I got to go Usagi's expecting me and don't want to worry her."  
  
"Oh forget her you know you want me."  
  
"No I want Usagi."  
  
"I can make you forget all about Usagi." She said in the same very seductive voice it was accutly sort of creepy since we broke up over a year ago." Come on let's go to bed."  
  
Isn't Usagi your friend?"  
  
"Yea but she's not here is she and you didn't care when she slept with Demando."  
  
"Who's Demando?"  
  
"Oh just the guy she slept with numerous times while you guys were together."  
  
"What she did that?"  
  
"Yes she did now about going to bed.."  
  
"Yes let's get it on tonight." 


	3. The Thank Yous

Hello my computer is being an ass and won't let me update chapter 3 of my story witch is way longer than my last one so I'll thank you all:  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Inadreamitseems  
  
Spunkythekid  
  
Nerdypurdy  
  
Nastyminor  
  
Tom Boy Senshi  
  
Lil-popcorngurl  
  
Lady Starlight so kiss my ass  
  
Happygolucky111  
  
Phynasty star  
  
Tita-kun  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Tom Boy Senshi  
  
BloodSpilledOnTheFloor  
  
InADreamItSeems  
  
Lady Starlight So Kiss My Ass 


	4. The Death

You fell away Hello people who review my story here's the next chapter. And sorry to all the Rei lovers out there if you don't like Rei being a sluty hoe don't read the frigin' fic. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I have those damn final exams. Thanx  
  
Lady Sunlight.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * Usagi's Point Of View * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I had everything set up but he was still not here. "He's probably not coming." I thought to myself as I cleaned up.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei burst in "Mamoru made me sleep with him and he taped it look!!!!" She yelled as she thrust the tape into my hands.  
  
I was horrified at what I saw. After it ended I couldn't help but cry.  
  
"I can't believe what a fool I was I had al this stuff set up just for him but he's busy rapping you! Rei you such a good friend."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Mamoru's Point Of View* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When I got home I was pissed at myself, and Usagi but mostly me because even though betrayed me I still had no right to sleep with Rei. I mean what if Rei had been lying to get into bed with me. Well Usagi still doesn't know so mind as well go see her. When I got to her apartment though all what I got was a:  
  
"Hello jerk!!!!!!!"  
  
And a door slam in the face. Wait a minute how did she find out about Rei and me?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Usagi's Point Of View * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I can't believe he had the nerve to come here and try to talk to me. I'm just glad that I'm going to Hawaii. Now I'm all packed up now where's my passport?  
  
* * * * * * * *Mamoru's Point Of View * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rei how did Usagi find out about us?"  
  
"Umm. well you see the thing about that is. Hey aren't you mad her let's make out."  
  
"No I thought about it and who can stay mad at her? Ami told me that she's going on Vacation I'm going to follow her and apologize."  
  
* * * * * * * * * Usagi's Point Of View * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When I got to the airport I saw him, Demando I saw him with his Seyia.  
  
"Hello Bunny."  
  
" Don't call me that jerk."  
  
"Hello cutie." Demando's jerkus friend's voice drawled out at me.  
  
"Hey Man don't talk to her that way!!" Demando said defenselessly.  
  
"I don't need you to fight my battles."  
  
"That's right tuxedo kamen does that."  
  
"You'll pay for that one."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Demando's Point Of View * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I can't believe Seyia my best friend would hit on Usagi." But I got a plan to get rid of him for good. Demando thought to himself as he and Seyia stood on a ledge near a water fall.  
  
"So Seyia isn't a nice view up here?"(AN: Just to warn you all I have a sick and twisted mind so yeah it might creep you out a little bit in this next part thought I'd warn you ahead of time.)  
  
"Yeah Demando it really is."  
  
"Do you think it would hurt if you were to oh say fall down?"  
  
"Yeah proubly."  
  
"Why don't you test that theory?" I said as I pushed him.  
  
What more can I say?  
  
The feeling's evolve  
  
I won't let it out  
  
I can't replace  
  
Your screaming face  
  
Feeling the sickness inside  
  
He screamed as he fell down the waterfall  
  
Why won't you die?  
  
Your blood in mine  
  
We'll be fine  
  
Then your body will be mine  
  
After he cried in agony as he hit the sharp rocks.  
  
So many words  
  
Can't describe my face  
  
This feeling's evolved  
  
So soon to break out  
  
I can't relate  
  
To a happy state  
  
Feeling the blood run inside  
  
He looked like a rag doll bouncing aginst the sharp. razer rocks.  
  
Why won't you die?  
  
Your blood and mine  
  
We'll be fine  
  
Then your body will be mine  
  
Before he made it to the land I made a portal so he'd get sucked in.  
  
Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
  
Keep me down to what you think I should be  
  
Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?  
  
Keep on trying I won't die so easily  
  
My plan succeded he made it through just in time.  
  
(I will not die!)  
  
Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
  
(I will not die!)  
  
Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
  
(I will not die!)  
  
In the portal there was a pit full of raging fire.  
  
Why won't you die?  
  
Your blood and mine  
  
We'll be fine  
  
Then your body will be mine  
  
He fell into the pit as her crisped some vultures ate him.  
  
Why won't you die  
  
Your blood and mine  
  
We'll be fine  
  
Then your body will be mine  
  
After I ate the vultures "mmmmmm tastes like Seyia."( Sick and twisted mind me yeah.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Usagi's Point of View * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When I got to my hotel I un-packed my bags. I found 'the tape' then I realized how much was at the beginning that I hadn't seen maybe it was something Rei wanted to see so I popped the tape into the vcr and was shocked at what I saw.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Mamoru's Point of View * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I ran the whole way to the airport.  
  
"Hi I'd like one ticket to Hawaii."  
  
"That will be $2000 dollars."  
  
"Usagi better take me back." I thought as I took my debit card out of my wallet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Usagi's Point of View * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So Rei was the one who started this. How could she? And I said that she was a good friend? Yea right. I have to talk to Mamoru hopfuly he'll take me back and I slammed the door in his face.My thoughts were interrupted by someone pounding on the door and yelling:  
  
"Usagi! Usagi! We need to talk!  
  
"Mamoru?!?"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
"I'm coming!!!"  
  
As soon as I opened the door he swept me into a passinote kiss. 


	5. The Fight

Hi this is I! Well no duh who would it be the person who lives under my stairs? Well people are reviewing now so I'll try to update faster and longer chapters so that's sorta good for you guys and gals. I'll put the last couple of sentences so you guys can clue in. And this is a very short chapter because Lil Popcorngurl is making me hurry and yeah. Lady Sunlight  
  
Chapter 5:The fight  
  
After I opened the door he swept me into a passionate kiss. Little did we know that someone was watching us.  
  
* * * * * * * * * Demando's Point of View * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After disposing of Seiya, I decided that I would go see Usagi and con her into going to the dark side. That's when I saw Mamoru and Usagi making out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * Rei's Point Of View * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hmm maybe I'll what Usagi's doing. Go back home have a nap. And if there's time I'll have sex with Mamoru and call it a day. But when I got to Usagi's room her and Mamoru were making out.  
  
"Usagi! Get off my boyfriend!" I yelled out before I knew what I was doing.  
  
"Your boyfriend?"  
  
"Umm I gotta go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * Mamoru's Point Of View * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm so glad me and Usagi are back together." I said to Matoki as I sat down on one of the stools.  
  
"Yeah it's really great."  
  
(Usagi walks in)  
  
"Hello love." She said as she walked in.  
  
"So what were you going to do for my surprise before Rei so rudely interrupted us."  
  
"You'll see tonight."  
  
"I'll see you tonight."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Rei's Point Of View* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
I can't believe my plan was foiled by those meddling kids and their dumb  
cat. How could a perfect plan like that be ruined so easily. Hmm maybe  
Mamoru will get bored of her and I'll be here with open arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Usagi's Friends Point Of View * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Rei is not here)  
  
"I'm so glad that Usagi and Mamoru are back together. No thanks to Rei." A cheerful then angry Mina said.  
  
"Yeah that was pretty low what she did to them." Ami replied  
  
"Yeah but all what Rei wanted was to be happy is that a crime?" Lita said  
  
"Why are you standing up for her after what she did to Usagi." Mina practically yelled.  
  
"Well it's not that bad after all is it?" Lita looked over to Ami she looked uneasy.  
  
"Well she did try to break them up."  
  
"I can't believe your siding with her! Good bye forever!" Lita screeched and stormed out the door. After about 3 minutes she came back.  
  
'This is my house so you get out!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Mamoru's Point Of View* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When I got to Usagi's house she had a big dinner and everything set-up, then I looked across the room and saw this really strange chair table thing.  
  
"Umm Usagi what's that?"  
  
"Why tell you when I can show you?"  
  
(Usagi gives Mamoru a massage)  
  
"Well time to have dinner, come on get up."  
  
"Well Usagi this looks very interesting." I said as I poked at the very well done dinner.  
  
"Don't you like it?"  
  
"Of course I do I love when my mashed potatoes are crispy."  
  
"Then why aren't you eating any?"  
  
"I'm not that hungry."  
  
"Oh I get it you don't like my cooking."  
  
"No honey I love it see, mmm it's really good.' I said rubbing my belly. "Umm Usagi there's something I've been wanting to ask you."  
  
"Is it good or bad?"  
  
'Depends on what you say. Usagi.. Willyoumoveinwithme?"  
  
'Umm can you repeat that a little slower?"  
  
"Usagi will you move in with me?"  
  
"Mamoru this is all so soon, can I give you an answer in a couple days?"  
  
"Uh yea sure." 


	6. The Deal

AN: Oh my god I haven't updated in like forever! Ewe I can't believe I just talked like that, must be my new story the valley girl. Ok I know this story is crap but I really want to continue it because it's my first story it's what started me writing and I just need to do this even though it's crap. Hope you enjoy or whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!  
  
Chapter 6: Make up your mind  
  
I Make up your mind and I'll make up mineI  
  
Don't worry about me I'll be fine  
  
Those words that you said to me why wasn't I listening  
  
I wish I hadn't met you at all. I started thinking  
  
I'll sit back and relax and wait for the morning  
  
We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
  
We'll wake up, we'll make up and do this for the last time  
  
If we breakup, we'll wind up losing both of our minds  
  
I So wake up, let's make up and do this for the last time I  
  
"I can't believe Mamoru asked me to move in with him." Usagi thought to herself her head in her hands, she was about to cry but she had outgrown that a long time ago.  
  
She was so confused she wanted to move in with him and all but they had just gotten back together. She had just spent the last three hours weighing out the pros and cons but it wasn't getting her anywhere. And it didn't help that she had just lost her best friend over him.  
  
I Make up your mind, and I'll make up mineI  
  
Don't worry about me I'll be fine  
  
The last time you yelled at me I swore that I heard you say  
  
I wish I hadn't met you at all. I started thinking  
  
I I'll sit back and relax and wait for the morning I  
  
She decided to sleep on it and in the morning come up with a decision. But someone was already on her bed when she got there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rei walked down the streets cursing Usagi the whole way until she bumped into someone. Demando.  
  
"Oh my god! What are you doing here you went to jail for killing a guy!"  
  
"That was my double."  
  
"But what do you want with me."  
  
"You want Mamoru, correct?"  
  
"Yeah but he's with Usagi."  
  
"Well what if he wasn't with Usagi?"  
  
"Then he'd be all alone and depressed."  
  
"And if he's alone he'll be able to date."  
  
"But I want him to date me I don't want him to date other girls."  
  
"Ok here's what I'm getting at because your to dense to understand minor hint."  
  
"I concur."  
  
"Well see if Mamoru isn't dating Usagi he'll be free to date you."  
  
"Oh I get it."  
  
"At last."  
  
"I accept your offer."  
  
"Good."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Matoki what are you doing on my bed!?"  
  
"I watch you sleep every night."  
  
"You watch me sleep you creep?"  
  
"Well when you stalk someone watching them sleep sorta comes with the territory."  
  
"You've been stalking me!"  
  
"Yes I watch you everywhere, in the bath, when you sleep, dinner all the time."  
  
"Get out of my house!"  
  
"By the way I really like the underwear you have the purple ones with the bow."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"OK I'll see you tomorrow at eight for your bath." He said as he strolled out the door.  
  
AN: Well folks that's this extremely short chapter. Now Rei isn't the smartest crayon in the box is she? Matoki is really creepy and where is Mamoru? Well we'll see in the next chapter won't we/ I think I might end this story soon, I have a ending and everything I might do a sequel if I get enough demands. Well I might get the next chapter up soon. 


	7. The Move

AN: I'm updating quickly aren't I? Well I'm going to finish this bloody sometime soon maybe this chapter. I have two possibilities for an ending none of which your going to hear and if I get enough demand you shall get a sequel.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the routine.  
  
Chapter 6: The move:  
  
When Rei woke up she didn't exactly know where she was until she remembered last night.  
  
"Oh great I'm at Demando's, the perfect place to welcome the morning what with the black walls and all."  
  
"I'm sorry if my house doesn't fit your standards but it's what you're stuck with." Demando said walking in.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"I've been there actually it was quite nice I even got a t-shirt. I could get you one if you want to."  
  
"That's ok. Now when do I get Mamoru?"  
  
"We will start the plan when you sign a contract."  
  
"What contract?"  
  
"Oh it's very basic just says that you belong to me if you fail me. All contracts look like that now a days."  
  
"I'll sign it cause I want Mamoru so bad." She picked up a pen and signed without looking.  
  
"Ok now that is done here's the plan."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mamoru was sitting down to his morning coffee when Usagi burst in.  
  
"Mamoru! I went to go to bed last night and Matoki was sitting on my bed and he said he was stalking me! Oh and I decided to move in with you."  
  
"That's great! The you moving in part that is, I'll talk to Matoki. How about we go pack your things."  
  
"Ok."  
  
AN: Ok I don't want to do the whole packing thing and un packing just doesn't float my boat so there and Mamo's and Usa's all set up and about to go to bed.  
  
"Good night honey."  
  
"Good night Mamoru."  
  
They shut off the lamps and closed their eyes. All of a sudden Usagi opened her eyes, They were blank and she looked odd.  
  
"Usagi? Are you ok?" Mamoru asked a worried look crept on his face.  
  
Usagi ignored him and walked to the window and climbed out. She was very close to the edge considering they were five stories up from the ground.  
  
"Usagi come back here you'll get hurt." Mamoru said climbing out the window.  
  
She just kept on going not stopping for anything. The strange part was that everyone in the other apartments didn't take notice of the two.  
  
"Usagi stop this your scaring me!"  
  
She got to the end of the edge and looked up and saw there was grooves on side of the building she grabbed on and started climbing higher and higher a look of determination on her face.  
  
"Usagi why are you doing this?!"  
  
She just went on Mamoru following her, the whole way trying to coax her back to him. He was starting to get worried one wrong move and she'd fall and now they were 7 stories off the ground so it wasn't the best height to fall from.  
  
She reached the top of the building and there was Demando standing there waiting for her with open arms. Rei was standing by him looking sorta pissed.  
  
"Usagi come to me, come to the dark side." Demando was mumbling he almost had her hand but a strong wind came almost knocking him over but Usagi wasn't strong enough to hold against the wind.  
  
"No!!!!!!!!" All three of them yelled as she fell to the street. The scary part was she looked fine with her falling it was almost like she was happy.  
  
They kept watching her till she had disappeared into the night, the last thing they heard of her was the deafening splat as she hit the pavment.  
  
THE END.  
  
AN: That's this story complete! At last it took me so long. Well we all see what happened here Usagi died. My other ending I was going to have was her going to be with Demando. I can still do I sequel though I have an idea for it but I need you all to encourage me. I might do a big thanks for everyone as a next chapter but this is the last chapter that has the story line in it. Review now that little button isn't to hard to press. 


	8. Preview

AN: Hello all! I am revising this crap I called a story so read it so it's understandable. It's will be excellent hopefully. I am going to do a sequel! I have big plans for it. I think I may do I little preview here so they can remove my story for having a non-story chapter.  
  
PREVEIW  
  
"I love you so much." She looked into his eyes with a look of longing.  
  
"I love you to. Now we can be together forever."  
  
"I'm sorry I had to be with him for a while but it was the only way."  
  
"I understand."  
  
The you go! 


End file.
